Fear Portal
by Little shyfox
Summary: Hey everyone!I have another story for you! I know this chapter is short, but it's kinda like a preview. The rest of the chapters will probably be longer. I hope you love this story! I got my ideas from minecraft and my mind.


Fear Portal

Lizzy grabbed her helmet. She told her mom she'd be back in a couple hours. She walked outside to see that it was barely sprinkling. "It's fine", she told herself. It actually felt good.

She grabbed her bike and peddled off onto the rather busy sidewalk. The streetlights were on, as it was only six thirty on the morning. It was still dark. She stopped her bike to answer the startling text from Jacob.

"You coming?"

"Yes, on my way. First building on Harold Street, right?" she texted back.

"Correct. Now hurry up, everyone's here waiting" Jacob texted back.

Lizzy didn't text back. Instead, she got back on her bike and peddled faster.

When she arrived, Jacob and a couple of other friends were there waiting.

"It's about time. What took so long?" Jacob asked.

"Sidewalkers" Lizzy answered.

"Anyway, he should be here. Come on, before someone sees us".

They entered a run down, shady building. There were brick walls and no windows.

"Crappy" Jacob said in disgust.

"A little" answered Lizzy.

"Ok, where are you? Come out! Let's settle this!" Jacob yelled out.

A lump began to form in Lizzy's throat. For one, she hated fighting. Two, the guy Jacob was looking for was her best friend, but Jacob didn't know it. She really didn't come to witness Jacob beating the crap out of Dexter, but instead, she came to protect him, in any way possible. Even if it meant getting a thousand knuckle sandwiches from Jacob.

Lizzy's curiosity for exploring kicked in. When she was younger, her, her father, and her mother lived in the wild west of Texas, where she loved exploring. Now, ever since her father's death from a heart attack three years ago, she's been living with her mother and grandmother in Detroit.

She slowly walked further into the building, looking at the different corners of the rooms.

Something caught her attention. A smell of….._sulfur?_

She walked closer the source of the smell, which lead her into a small janitor's room.

Lizzy gasped at the strange, huge object in front of her.

It was black, triangular shaped, and it had a small balance beam in the middle. On the bottom of the large object was a carving. It showed two hands- one in each balance.

"Jacob! Come look at this!" she yelled.

"Wha-oh my gosh! What is that?" he said.

"I have _no _idea…" Lizzy answered.

They stood there for hours trying to find out what it is. No luck.

"Come on, let's go. We can come back tomorrow" said Lizzy after a long silence.

When Lizzy arrived home, she was exhausted and hungry.

"Where did you go?" asked Catherine, Lizzy's mom.

Lizzy hated lying. She would have told her, but her having to do with Jacob attempting to beat up Dexter to bits would frighten her mother. After all, ever since her father Roger's death, she has been heartbroken and on the edge of sanity.

"…..I went to the park, mom. I want to start running every morning to stay in shape" Lizzy said.

"Why sweetie? You have a perfect body" Catherine questioned.

"Summer's coming, and….I…um….I want to try out for the swim team". Dang it. Lied again. This time without thinking of what to say.

"Honey, that's great! I think you have great potential!" Catherine exclaimed. "Oh, the tea" Catherine said as she turned away. But she hadn't made tea since the day Roger passed on.

"Grandma?" Lizzy said.

"Yes, dear?" Ivy, Lizzy's grandmother answered from the master bedroom. She's supposed to be napping.

"Ok, just checking up on you" Lizzy whispered.

"I love you" Ivy sleepily whispered.

"I love you to grandma. Now, go to sleep, you need your rest" Lizzy whispered as she slowly pulled the door closed.

Lizzy feels responsible for the household since her mother is "Crazy" and her grandma is, well, old.

Lizzy grabbed a Hawaiian sweet bun and walked to her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed and grabbed her iPod. She plugged up her earphones and clicked the "YouTube" app. She searched up her favorite song, pushed play, and closed her eyes.

She began to sleep.


End file.
